The Dark wave of pleasure
by Miss LightningPrime
Summary: This is a commission for someone on Da 3


It had been yet another long cruel day as Starscream returned to his quarters for recharge, trickles of energon drooled over his horrified wings leaving a light trail of cybertronian blood on the darkened floor. All was quiet throughout the Nemesis as most of the Decepticons were already deeply in recharge. The silver seekers heel like peds taped along the haunted hallway of the ship, the lights flickered above his aching helm. Megatron had requested him for a "meeting" that afternoon, his once beautiful shimmering finish now made even the most ancient rusted garbage cans look glorified. Needless to say Megatron had a great time.

After what seemed like a millennia Starscream reached his quarters and his large clawed talons tapped in the codes. His gate way to gold door opened with an unexpected rattle. His ruby optics burned like Rudolph's nose the darkness. Taking a step of destiny he slumped into the room and the door closed behind him with a hiss, it was almost pitch black as his optics slowly began to adjust. After a few seconds of toddler walking he noticed a slight light on his berth, an intruder?

Starscream quickly flicked his helm up and scoffed at the thought. Who could possibly break into his own private quarters? No one that's who! nor would anyone be so foolish. The last Deception who dare tried had their energon on a lovely white canvas. Starscream rolled his optics knowing he would have to address the issue later. Then suddenly he flinched as his optics wondered back over to the berth. Where did the light go? He squinted trying to see if he could spot the strange red light he saw before but there was nothing there.

"hmm must be so tried I am seeing things"

Starscream said to himself Quietly as he began to walk over to his berth. Starscream didn't even bother to turn around on his back, he just face planted into heaven, his hell like peds flicking up in the process. He let out a muffled moan of relaxation. Frag it all give him 5 minutes and he would be out like a light.

Starscream suddenly felt a wave of shivers in his aft, surprisingly gentle servos were rubbing him all over, primus it felt nice but The question was who's were they? He flinched tensing up, it could be just about anyone. He spun around ready to slap but he flinched having moved straight into a delicate kiss. There she was, sitting on his berth right in front of him. All black with red optics

"hush now my lord. You look very sleepy"

Darkwave let out a small sexy giggle, Starscream tried to maintain his reputation of keeping cool but it went downhill fast when she traced his symbol on his chest delicately. At the same time she made sure to stare into his gorgeous red optics. The silver seeker tried to glare back but instead felt a shade of red form on his cheeks.

"Darkwave! How did you get my co-"

"My, my Starscream. You look absolutely adorable when grumpy"

Starsrceam grunted at the fact that she had interrupted him, he hated it when people did that. He was about to say something when suddenly he gasped feeling something hot and wet nip around his neck cables. The femme held one of his servos while the other was stroking him on the wings to assure him everything was well. She knew how easily Starscream got spooked.

"Darkw-wave mmm"

Starscream couldn't help but moan at the sensation. It felt magnificent, all his aches and pains were fading... but then she stooped and Starscream pouted.

"Oh, you like that do you?"

She teased with a lustful smirk. He gasped when she slowly started to move down his chest with her curved digit. He couldn't help but moan a little louder this time as she stopped on his panel circling the surface of it. She smirked wider at his tomato cheeks.

"H-hey.."

He knew exactly what she wanted but the seeker was far too sleepy to want some nice fragging. However Something in the seekers body told him he wasn't going to win this round. it became clear when his panel suddenly snapped open.

"oh my, you do want it don't you?"

Starscream let out a deep groan. His own body betrayed him once again. He gasped loudly when she took his spike into her servo and started to pump it. Each and every time she would pleasure her mate the seeker became harder and harder. Oh Primus she couldn't wait for penetration.

"ahh...I think...I am cl-close.."

Starscream just about screamed when she stopped.

"hush my lord... I want you to overload inside me.."

She purred kissing him on the lips. Starsrceam felt a shiver go up his spine when she pulled him closer to her only to slide her golossa in his mouth. she swirled it around tasting every inch of her mate. Starscream couldn't help but moan into the kiss, They stayed this way for some time until she eventually broke free leaving a strand of Silvia.

"you want me to pleasure you to?"

"Oh yes Please my lord, I want to be ready for your ever so big spike "

Starscream felt his frame heat up rapidly as she presented herself to him. She lay on her back, legs out on ether side with a juicy valve in the middle. She winked at him to come get some and Starsrceam didn't hesitate. He crawled forward and started to suck her valve robbing it of her fluids.

"aahhhhh.."

There was nothing sweeter to the seeker than hearing her moans of pleasure. Starscream knew just how she loved it and he didn't hesitate to give her more. He slid his golossa inside her swirling it around drinking it up. He felt something grab his helm and he only sucked harder realizing it was her trying to get balance from arching her back in pleasure.

"f-frag!"

Darkwave's moans, pants and sighs where like music to the seekers audios. He loved the sound she made when being pleasured and she loved to make those sounds.

"you want it?"

Starscream asked in a sexy voice wiping away his mouth of the fluids. She panted and slowly nodded.

"please my lord.. frag me.. I want to feel your spike deep inside me.."

Starscream didn't hesitate, he climbs on top of her and kisses her passionately slowly lowering himself into her. They both gasped and Darkwave wrapped her legs around his aft to push him in deeper.

"..mmm so tight my pet..."

Both of them moaned when Starscream stated to slowly move inside her, his spike pressed against the end of her valve making her moan. Each time the seeker pumped inside her his rhythm grew faster and faster. Soon enough moans, pants and sighs filled the room.

"ahhh oh... yes.. Starscream...yes!"

Darkwave truly felt that dark wave of Pleasure deep inside her valve. Soon enough both of them sung out each others name in overload. Darkwave was the first to overload washing fluids all over the seekers spike causing him to overload afterwards. His hot transfluids filled her to the brim in bliss.

"ahhhh yes...oh primus... yes... fill me up.."

The seeker jerked his hips a little more to make sure every last drop entered his mate before finally collapsing panting heavily. Starscream lay on her chest while she stroked his helm, both cooling fans roaring in life.

"...mmmmmm that was nice.."

Starscream disrupted the silence after 5 minutes. Soon enough he pulled out of her valve leaving a whole where his large spike had been, he watched it close as he pumped the rest of his fluids all over her body. Both blushed at the scene still panting slightly.

"better clean that up"

He teased. Darkwave smirked and eventually got off the berth to go take an energon shower. Starscream watched her wiggle her aft in the process and couldn't help but follow smacking her aft on the way past to beat her to the shower racks

Once inside the room Starscream started to shower, he needed it too feeling rather tired and no doubt after this could easily fall asleep.

"Oh staarrsscccreeaaam"

Starscream gasped as once again she was playing with his aft rubbing it and kissing it.

"Frag off.."

"I believe we just did"


End file.
